Unanswered Oblivion
by VD
Summary: Experiencing a change of heart, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan finally confesses to his sworn arch enemy in a whim of blurred questions and confusion.


**A/N:** This fic is dedicated to my friend and companion in writing, Taylor Knight

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not owned by me, and are based off of Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**Warning:** Contains shounen-ai (no yaoi), angst, and death.

**Age Suggestion:** Suitable for an audience of all ages, including (emo) children.

UNANSWERED OBLIVION

By Vivi Dee

The graveled dirt road endlessly unraveled before me as it spiraled out of sight to the gates of Konoha. My fist was stilled clenched tightly, gripping the collar of Naruto's sleeved black t-shirt. It perplexed me, as I glared at the sun's radiation angled maliciously towards my face, how much Naruto had changed since the slew of months I haven't been with him. Yes, it is I, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, best friend and foe of Naruto Uzumaki, with the trademark glossy duck-butt hair in flesh. Perspiration trickled descending my neck as I wiped it aimlessly away, the buzzing of flies drowning through my ear canal and into the swirling thoughts of the nostalgic but unfamiliar sight before me—er, _under _me, I suppose, since I am dragging his heavy ass on this _oh so heroic_ trip back to the old days in that accursed village.

Since when did Naruto convert from that annoyingly childish orange jumpsuit to a thin black cloth; no exception for one as vibrant and vivacious as Naru—Uzumaki. What am I doing? I'm starting to get accustomed to using his first name again. This is business only. I am solely _using_ Naruto to lure the rest of the villagers out of those gates and into my predetermined plan of mass murdering to obtain my revenge; my thirst to fulfill my clan's desire still scorching my throat. I don't plan on … sparring with him and winning … calling him dobe like usual … admiring his proud grins that appear arrogant to others but knightly to me. Ha, I must be kidding myself. Even the grudgingly sadistic Uchiha is affected under the charm of this bubbly brat. Or, on the other hand, I'm just a desperate homosexual oriented man. Hn. But when he wakes up, I'm going to bombard him with questions. I don't care if that's a startling change for eons in my clan, _inquiring_ instead of speaking in a monosyllabic tongue, but this dobe deserves attention after our separation, right? The separation I regretted? I halted in my steps, and gently laid the dobe on the ground. I thought better of it, and caressed his head between my arms, even if that gives off a neon-lighted sign of my sexual interest in men. Yeah. _Gay._

"Wake up, dobe!" I urged him, shaking him slightly.

His eyelids remained sealed, those beautiful blue orbs that reflected the sky and yonder hidden.

My heart ached for some reason. Stupid heart, you're supposed to be as shriveled and charcoal as the Grinch who stole Christmas. Stop aching. "Naruto!" I called out, with the aftereffect of a bloodied blush shading into my ghostly pale cheeks. Never had I declared his name without at least the slightest drip of distaste. But that was back then. This is _now._

And then, when the sunset sunk into the dim horizon, fresh tears welled in my face—I realized that I haven't wept in a long time, ever since my family was slaughtered by my maniacal brother. But this? What the hell am I crying over? My palms loosened and I gingerly pulled Naruto closer to my chest.

It's because …

He didn't wake up.

And I wanted to ask him, so dearly before embarrassment swiped away the decision to, "Do you love me Naruto?"

**END A/N:** Sasuke was bringing Naruto back into the village after defeating him in battle, but he had went too far and _bam_, wake up call, _Naruto's dead_. Just as soon as Sasuke was about to confess his love, it was unanswered but replied with silence and the last chirps of sympathetic birds passing by. Sorry, I just love angsty stories as much as I enjoy writing them. That hole in my stomach is quite lovely. :) I can write lovey-dovey, too, so you may request one! :D

Please review!


End file.
